07 He's Not the Right Man
by ccmal
Summary: Laura is furious when Eliza Jane says she is happy she found a boy her own age. Ties to Wilder & Wilder 7th in the series


**He's Not the Right Man**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

Laura's feet shuffled along the dry, rutted road towards school. Her eyes stared out in front of her, but she did not see any of the goings on around town—she was too consumed with her own thoughts. Even the petty argument her brother Albert and sister Carrie were having alongside her could not pull her away from the mix of sadness and disappointment swirling around in her head.

She had asked Almanzo to supper last night, but he was too busy. Out of spite, she asked his brother Perley Day who was visiting while figuring out where to travel to next.

Perley Day accepted and it was a very nice evening. He talked all about his leaving home at an early age and traveling the country, surviving by his wits. Her pa sure seemed to like the younger Wilder boy.

But it was Almanzo that Laura wanted to spend time with.

"Right Laura," Carrie whined, tugging at her sister's sleeve.

Laura yanked her arm away, frustrated over being pulled from her thoughts.

"Right?" Carrie said again, her eyes eager and full of anticipation.

"Yes, you're right," Laura answered curtly.

Astonished, Albert dug his heels into the ground. "You don't even know what she asked ya."

Laura's eyes rested on Albert and then on Carrie. She was too angry to care what they were arguing over. "I don't have time for this. I'm going inside to study."

She pounded up the steps to the schoolhouse, her dinner pail swinging violently on one arm and hitting the door as she slammed it shut behind her.

"Oh Laura," said Eliza Jane, "I didn't expect to see you so early. Isn't there a baseball game going on outside?"

A red flush tinged Laura's cheeks. Lifting her nose in the air she flicked her braid back, but seeing the kindness in Miss Wilder's face deflated her anger. "Well…uh…I figured I would study for the history test tomorrow."

"I'm glad to see you being so conscientious"

Eliza Jane turned to the blackboard and continued to write down the morning assignments. Laura slid onto the bench and opened her book, pretending to find history fascinating. She heard the smooth flow of the chalk along the blackboard as she tried to focus her thoughts away from Almanzo. Her heart raced as Laura heard the click clack of Miss Wilder's boots coming down the aisle.

Eliza Jane snuck into the bench in front of Laura. "So, did you have a nice evening with Perley Day?"

Why did she have to bring that up? "Yes. He told us about the many places he's been to."

"He certainly has traveled far for such a young man. Perley Day had fun too. All he did was rave about your mother's cooking…and your fine company, of course." Eliza Jane touched Laura's arm. "I'm glad you finally found someone your own age."

Laura squinted, trying to figure out what her teacher was getting at. "I'm sorry Miss Wilder, but I really don't know what you mean."

Eliza Jane's cheeks turned crimson. "Well, I'm certain Almanzo doesn't know you have a crush on him."

Laura glared at her teacher, not even believing they were having this conversation. "I don't have a crush on him," she said firmly. It wasn't a lie; she loved Almanzo. It wasn't some childish crush.

Eliza Jane smiled as she leaned in closer, her eyes peering over the rim of her glasses. "I didn't mean anything bad by it Laura. It's just…I know you're awfully fond of Almanzo."

"We're friends, Miss Wilder." Laura hoped the pounding of her heart would not give her secret away. "We like horses and farming and we like talking to each other. That's all there is to it."

Laura closed her book and stood up, not sure she could continue speaking about Almanzo as if she had no feelings for him at all. "Perley Day is nice too, but we don't have a lot to talk about. Actually, he spent most of last night talking to my Pa."

Eliza Jane did not seem totally convinced, but she dropped the subject. "Perhaps, I misunderstood." The clock on her desk chimed the hour. "Oh, look at the time." She dashed off to ring the school bell.

Laura dropped back in her seat. Her heavy sigh filled the room. Hopefully her words had been enough to keep Miss Wilder from assuming too much. The last thing she needed was Almanzo thinking she had some ridiculous school girl crush on him.

Determined more than ever, Laura sat up tall in her seat. "I'm going to make Almanzo see me as a woman one day," she said out loud; the sound of racing footsteps on the stairs outside. "You just wait and see. I'll show all of you."


End file.
